<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Playlist of Love by Mia_Vaan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117133">Playlist of Love</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Vaan/pseuds/Mia_Vaan'>Mia_Vaan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>April gets her crap sorted, Apritello, Dorks in Love, F/M, I gave Gabrielle a maiden name, I tried to make sense of that love triangle, Kirby makes a brief cameo, donnie is a sweetheart, other characters mentioned only - Freeform, there's some mentions of April/Casey early on but it's mostly one-sided, two characters make-out</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:41:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,179</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mia_Vaan/pseuds/Mia_Vaan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, who's the lucky guy you're thinking about?"</p>
<p>April could only stare at the other girl in shock. "What? What guy?" </p>
<p>"Don't worry, there's nothing to be embarrassed about," she said. "I do it all the time: whack on my love song playlist and lay on my bed thinking about a guy." </p>
<p>April has a realization. Set late season 2, AU(ish).</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/April O'Neil (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>33</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Playlist of Love</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/wallbanger2008/gifts">wallbanger2008</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the talented wallbanger2008, whose awesome Apritello fics helped me fall back in love with this show and this pairing again. </p>
<p>This story is a standalone, and is basically my attempt to make sense of what was going on in April's head in regards to that love triangle. </p>
<p>Song lyrics are from "Teenage Dream" by Katy Perry, "The Way" by Ariana Grande &amp; Mac Miller, and "Love Story" by Taylor Swift.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“What about Alexander Hamilton?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” April was pulled from her daydreams by her classmate. She looked up from her history book, and the question took a few seconds to register before she was able to reply. “Isn’t that the guy who got shot in a duel?”</p>
<p>“Yeah, by Aaron Burr,” said Gabrielle. “We could open the presentation with that old milk commercial.”</p>
<p>“Maybe.” The redhead looked back down at the pages of her book, but the words were blurring together. Instead, she was focussed on the song playing from her laptop, the lyrics blocking out the real world as she retreated back into her daydreaming.</p>
<p>“<em>You think I’m pretty without any make-up on…</em>”</p>
<p>A pair of warm brown eyes were all she could see…</p>
<p>“Are you OK, April?”</p>
<p>Once again, April turned to the dark-skinned girl sitting on a chair that had been stolen from the dining room. She hadn’t known Gabrielle Gale very well before they were assigned as partners for a history project, but was quickly growing to like her. The other girl took school seriously (unlike Casey) and wasn’t overly nosey about her personal business (unlike Irma). Both Casey and Irma had been vying to be April’s partner on the project – but all their bickering had achieved was getting them assigned <em>to each other</em>.</p>
<p>Nosy Irma she perhaps would have been able to stomach, but Casey… Having him as her partner would’ve resulted in her doing most of the work, but this wouldn’t have been so bad if it didn’t mean they would have to spend more time alone together, which would ultimately have led to Donnie getting jealous, and she really didn’t need any more of that going on in her life.</p>
<p>She thought they’d stopped after the incident with Ho Chan, but their “truce” had lasted a mere two hours before they went right back to competing over her. Raph’s offer to beat them both to a pulp was so, <em>so</em> tempting.</p>
<p>The problem was, she knew that the only way to stop them was to choose one of them. But she just… couldn’t. And not because she was afraid of hurting anyone’s feelings.</p>
<p>Ever since meeting Casey, she’d been dropping hints here and there that she was interested, but never followed through. In her mind, he was her shot at leading a semi-normal life; she could pretend to be just a (sort of) normal girl with a (sort of) normal boyfriend, who went on (mostly) normal dates and attended a (definitely) normal school. With him, she could be as close to regular April O’Neil again as she could get.</p>
<p>But no matter how hard she forced herself, the feelings that should come with that kind of relationship just weren’t… blossoming. And every time Casey clearly wanted to take the next step, something didn’t feel right and she chickened out. Perhaps that was why she always invited Irma along on their “dates” – because they didn’t feel like dates with a third wheel.</p>
<p>And then there was Donnie.</p>
<p>He was her best friend without a doubt. She cared about him, more than she ever thought she would. He made her feel safe and warm. She could talk with him for hours about anything and everything. He could make her laugh.</p>
<p>He was also a giant mutant turtle. Did she need to elaborate on how complicated that was?</p>
<p>“April!”</p>
<p>She jumped and dropped her history book to the floor. Her gaze darted about her bedroom before she remembered where she was and who she was with; she’d invited her classmate back to her place in order to plan their Founding Fathers history project. (She’d initially suggested going back to Gabrielle’s place, in order to avoid any potential mishaps like the Kraang or the Foot attacking, or just one of the turtles knocking on her window. The suggestion had been turned down on account of Gabrielle’s parents going through a nasty divorce, and both had agreed it was best to avoid that drama like the plague.)</p>
<p>“I’m so sorry,” she apologised. “My mind keeps wandering.”</p>
<p>“That’s OK.” Gabrielle closed her book and rested both arms on it, grinning. “So, who’s the lucky guy you’re thinking about?”</p>
<p>April could only stare at the other girl in shock. “What? What guy?”</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, there’s nothing to be embarrassed about,” she said. “I do it all the time: whack on my love song playlist and lay on my bed thinking about a guy. My guilty pleasure is “I Touch Myself” by the Divinyls. I guess “Teenage Dream” isn’t as dirty…”</p>
<p>“That’s not- It’s not- I don’t-” April could feel her face heat up as she hit replay on the song, as if to try and prove that it wasn’t about sex or anything like that. It was just a nice, innocent little song about being young and in love…</p>
<p>“<em>Let’s go all the way tonight…</em>”</p>
<p>Well. There was no denying what <em>that</em> lyric was referring to. But embarrassment for not realising this sooner wasn’t the reason her face was turning red.</p>
<p>No… It was the realisation that whenever she listened to that song, she was always thinking about Donnie. Not Casey. <em>Donnie</em>.</p>
<p>Not just that song, though. This certain playlist, she noticed for the first time, was filled with love songs. And she thought about Donnie while listening to every single one of them. How could she have been so ignorant of this for so long?</p>
<p>Denial made of iron walls, she guessed. See the aforementioned ‘he was a giant mutant turtle’ in answer to the why.</p>
<p>April sucked in a breath and let it out slowly. She had a classmate over; she would have to process that revelation another time (preferably never). When she was certain that her face was no longer red, she turned back to Gabrielle and said, “Alexander Hamilton. There’re a few books on him in the library at school, I think. We can meet up there tomorrow during free period and get started.”</p>
<p>Gabrielle’s eyebrow rose. “We don’t know each other very well, so if you don’t wanna talk about it that’s fine, but… Are you sure you’re OK? I can be an impartial ear if something’s wrong.”</p>
<p>It was hard not to laugh. How could she even begin to explain the ridiculous love triangle she’d found herself in?</p>
<p>But then there were very few people she <em>could</em> talk to about this, and all of them weren’t real options for various reasons. The last time she’d spoken to her dad about a crush (a fellow classmate back in middle school), he’d overreacted and given her the birds and the bees talk, and <em>no thank you</em>, she did <em>not</em> want to repeat that awkwardness again.</p>
<p>Explaining her reasonings to <em>any</em> member of the Hamato Clan just made her feel like trash, because they couldn’t help being mutants and if they thought she was some kind of bigot for not wanting to be with Donnie for being one… But even if they <em>did</em> understand why she was hesitant about starting a relationship with a giant mutant turtle, would they really be able to help?</p>
<p>Mikey was a definite <em>NO</em> for obvious reasons – that, and he’d probably go and <em>tell</em> Donnie she was asking questions about him. Leo was far more responsible than his youngest brother, but when it came to relationship advice, she didn’t exactly trust the guy who had feelings for his former arch-nemesis who also happened to be his step-sister (she winced inwardly, not meaning to sound so harsh about Karai; it was awful what had happened to her). Raph would be blunt and tell it how it is, but that wasn’t always a good thing, especially when feelings were involved. Splinter was a possibility, but she didn’t really feel comfortable talking to him about potentially dating one of his sons.</p>
<p>Maybe it would be useful to get an outsider’s opinion. Someone who didn’t see the ‘giant mutant turtle’.</p>
<p>“That’ll be really helpful, actually,” she said. “See, there’re these two guys who like me. <em>Like</em> me, like me. They’re both my friends, but recently they’ve been driving me insane-”</p>
<p>“By fighting over you?”</p>
<p>“Yes!”</p>
<p>Gabrielle nodded. “They’re teenage boys. The hormones make them dumb. There should be nothing to worry about unless they don’t stop when they reach adulthood. Uh, is one of them Casey Jones, by any chance? You hang around him a lot.”</p>
<p>It was April’s turn to nod. “I kinda got stuck with him after I agreed to tutor him for extra cred. The other guy doesn’t go to our school. He’s home-schooled.”</p>
<p>“Right, so, is there a reason you can’t just pick one and be done with it?” Gabrielle asked. “Or do you not like either of them in that way? ‘Cause if you don’t, it doesn’t matter if they’re your friends. You have the right to tell them to piss off and stop treating you like some kind of trophy.”</p>
<p>“I like both of them,” said April. “But… I’m sorry, there’s a big reason why I can’t just choose, and it’s kinda personal so I can’t tell you why…”</p>
<p>“It’s fine,” said Gabrielle. “And even though I don’t know the whole story, can I offer you some advice?”</p>
<p>“Shoot.”</p>
<p>“Don’t be with someone because it’s expected of you,” she said. “My parents had a one-night stand when they were in college and I was the result. Everyone pushed them to be together, so they got married. I spent most of my childhood falling asleep to them arguing in the next room, and even though I was young, I knew they weren’t happy. Now they hate each other’s guts. If you get with someone because it’s what your family expects of you, or it’s what society expects of you, or it’s because you think you look good together, or any other bullshit reason… It won’t work out. You should be with someone because they make you happy.”</p>
<p>For a moment, April didn’t know what to say. “OK,” she said slowly. “I totally get what you’re saying. But what if, hypothetically, that guy who made me happy was, say… some kind of alien? Or some kind of… anthropomorphic mutated animal?”</p>
<p>“I’d say you have strange tastes, but no one has the right to judge you if he makes you happy.” Gabrielle’s head tilted slightly. “And I’m talking about the kind of happy you looked just now when you were listening to that song. So, ask yourself: who were you thinking about during that song?”</p>
<p><em>Donnie</em>.</p>
<p>Donnie made her happy. And it was a happiness, she realised, she might not be able to live without if she ever lost him.</p>
<p>Gabrielle stood up and slung her backpack over her shoulder. “Tell you what: why don’t we call it a night? We’ll meet up in the library tomorrow during free period, like you said. You look like you’ve got some thinking to do.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” April nodded slowly, still partially lost in her thoughts. But she was able to send Gabrielle a grateful smile. “Thanks.”</p>
<p>“Sure. Just let me know how it goes.”</p>
<p>April walked her to the front door and let her out. She didn’t let her thoughts consume her again until she was back in her bedroom, and a look at her clock revealed that the time was 5:30 PM. Too early to change into her pyjamas, but she wanted to change into something more comfortable, seeing as she had a long night of thinking ahead.</p>
<p>A few minutes later she was wearing an oversized yellow hoodie, some blue sweatpants and a pair of fluffy white comfy socks. She took her hair out of its ponytail and finally sat down at her desk, picking up her history book that was still discarded on the floor. She opened it in a futile attempt to put off the inevitable and get some planning done for the history project, but her mind refused to cooperate. The next song was already playing, and suddenly Donnie’s eyes were all she could think about.</p>
<p>“<em>You got my heart, don’t know how you did it…</em>”</p>
<p>The history book closed as she let out a sigh of defeat.</p>
<p>She couldn’t pinpoint the exact moment she’d started to return Donnie’s feelings. They’d crept up on her slowly, until Donnie and Casey had begun competing over her and she realised she couldn’t choose the more human Casey without breaking Donnie’s heart – and her own.</p>
<p>“<em>I don’t wanna hide the way I feel when you’re next to me…</em>”</p>
<p>Her hand reached for her T-phone and she brought up Donnie’s caller ID pic. Really, that should’ve tipped her off as to how she really felt about him. Everyone else in her contacts had a regular picture, even Casey. But Donnie? She’d decorated his picture with flowers and stars (and a little bow on his head), and his name was listed as “Donny Boy”. She’d never questioned why she did it and never thought to change it, not even when she’d avoided them after her father had been mutated.</p>
<p>April rested her head in one hand as she stared at the picture.</p>
<p>It was so easy to imagine what it would be like, being with Donnie. His soft lips against hers, his strong arms wrapped around her, being pressed up against his plastron…</p>
<p>There was a new song playing already, though April barely noticed.</p>
<p>“<em>But you were everything to me…</em>”</p>
<p>The only roadblock preventing her from taking the leap – knowing that he’d be waiting to catch her, as always – was the fact that he was a mutant.</p>
<p>Which, to clarify, April didn’t care about in the slightest. She wasn’t some shallow bitch who only cared about looks when it came to relationships – though she often felt like one whenever she contemplated Donnie and the thought ‘<em>if only he was human</em>’ popped into her head. But it wasn’t like that.</p>
<p>She’d thought about dating Casey because she wanted to have some semi-normality in her life. If she went the other way and chose Donnie, there would be no going back. She wouldn’t be able to go out on normal dates with Donnie, or even be seen in public with him. Any sense of normalcy would be over.</p>
<p>After finding out she was a half-Kraang mutant, she’d clung to that small part of normality she had left in her life. But with time to process the revelation, the whole thing felt futile; that ship was sinking, and in her stubbornness, she was going down with it.</p>
<p>With Gabrielle’s advice ringing in her ears, her choices were laid out before her: to be normal, or to be with Donnie?</p>
<p>“<em>Romeo, save me, they’re trying to tell me how to feel. This love is difficult, but it’s real…</em>”</p>
<p>There was no choice. What was the point in leading a somewhat normal life if she was completely miserable?</p>
<p>Her thumb nearly hit the dial button, but she stopped herself at the last second. There would be plenty of time to confess her feelings, and she would rather not do it over the phone – especially since it didn’t have the benefit of watching Donnie turn into an adorable, blubbering ball of goo before inevitably fainting.</p>
<p>She’d get some work done tonight, and tell him tomorrow night. After putting her T-phone down, April opened up her history book and tried, once again, to focus on the words on the page.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>
  <em>Her eyes opened. She was in a terrifyingly familiar white room. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Kraang Prime loomed over her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“April O’Neil, your mind belongs to Kraang.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>She struggled to escape, but she’d been strapped down to the table. A wave of helplessness hit her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“No! I’m not a Kraang!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“You are Kraang. Kraang created you. You are nothing without Kraang. You belong to Kraang.” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Her foot fruitlessly kicked against the table. There was no escape. Her only hope was for the guys to rescue her. For Donnie to rescue her. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Donnie!” she cried. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>A large needle appeared above her head and slowly started to sink towards her. She tried calling on her powers like she did last time, but nothing happened. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“April O’Neil and Kraang are one!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Tears blurred her vision. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“Donnie!” Her cries turned hysterical. “Donnie!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>An eternity passed. The needle was inches away from her forehead. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“DONNIE!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>“April!” </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>There was a hand on her shoulder, shaking her…  </em>
</p>
<p>She bolted up from her desk with a scream, tripping over something under her feet. Her descent to the floor was stopped by a pair of arms.</p>
<p>It took a few seconds for April to register her surroundings. She was in her room, it was dark out, and the clock read 8:00 PM. What she’d seen was nothing but a dream; a nightmare. She focussed on her breathing and turned to her saviour, already knowing who it was without even needing to look at him.</p>
<p>Donnie was standing over her, his expression full of concern with underlying fear. She could tell just by looking in his eyes that he wanted nothing more than to hold her close. And since that was exactly what she wanted too, she threw herself at him and buried her face into his plastron. The tears came hard and fast.</p>
<p>“Shhh… It’s OK, April. I’m here. Oh, my sweet princess…” His voice was so soft and soothing, lulling her into a sense of calm. One hand gently rubbed her back while the other held her close, and though his grip didn’t feel tight April knew that not even Tiger Claw would be able to yank her away from him.</p>
<p>April opened her eyes and she found herself looking in her mirror across the room. Her first thought was that she fit so well in Donnie’s arms. She was exactly where she belonged.</p>
<p>Her second thought was that she looked an absolute mess. Red face from crying, hair that looked like a bird’s nest, wearing the most unflattering outfit she owned…</p>
<p>“Oh my god!” She jumped away from Donnie, wiping at her eyes and trying to detangle her hair in a desperate attempt to look presentable. “I’m a mess! I’m sorry-”</p>
<p>“You’re beautiful.”</p>
<p>April froze when his words registered. Surely he was just saying that to make her feel better… But when she met his gaze, he was staring at her like she was the most gorgeous girl he’d ever seen. His smile was so sincere and his eyes were so full of love…</p>
<p>Her face heated up and she turned away from the intensity of his gaze. “Thank you.”</p>
<p>“For what? It’s the truth.”</p>
<p>She tucked her hair behind her ears and turned back to him. “Great timing there, D. Showing up when I’m having an awful nightmare.”</p>
<p>“It wasn’t a coincidence,” he admitted. “I heard you.”</p>
<p>April frowned. “What do you mean you… <em>heard</em> me? Were you just outside…?” He couldn’t be saying what she thought he was saying…</p>
<p>“No, I heard you <em>in my head</em>, from all the way across the city.”</p>
<p>With how crazy her life had become, it shouldn’t have surprised her. But it did. “How?”</p>
<p>“Shell if I know,” said Donnie with a shrug. “We were out on patrol trying to track down Karai, and the next thing I knew I could hear your voice in my head, screaming for me. You sounded like you were in trouble, so I broke away from the others and ran here as fast as I could. I thought you were under attack!”</p>
<p>“Not under attack,” she said. “But I’m glad you came. That nightmare was… not great.”</p>
<p>“The Kraang one again?”</p>
<p>She nodded.</p>
<p>He opened his arms without a word, and she fell right back into his embrace. “I need a distraction, D.”</p>
<p>“I can stay here with you?” he suggested.</p>
<p>April looked around her small, dark room and shook her head. She really didn’t feel like sitting in such an enclosed space, even if it was her room and Donnie was with her. “Take me someplace else? Somewhere… big.”</p>
<p>“Big, huh?” She didn’t have to look up to know that he was smirking. “I know just the place. Get your shoes on, my sweet chinchilla. We’re going on a little trip.”</p>
<p>She could finally admit that his pet names <em>did</em> things to her, but she wasn’t about to tell him that. At least, not yet. Not until she told him how she felt. And wherever they were going… Maybe she could tell him there. They’d be alone, so it was the perfect opportunity.</p>
<p>A pair of old trainers completed her morning jogger look. She was tempted to change into something nicer, but then Donnie gave her that look again; that ‘only girl in the world’ look. Which wouldn’t have meant much back when she was literally the only girl he’d ever met, but now, after he’d seen so many other girls who were way prettier than her…</p>
<p>Compare that to Casey, who flirted with pretty much every girl who wasn’t named Irma Langenstein. She was <em>so</em> making the right choice.</p>
<p>April scribbled a quick note for her father in case he came in to check on her, grabbed her T-phone, and then she was ready. Donnie climbed out onto the fire escape first before holding out a hand for her, which she took with a smile. She couldn’t help the little shiver of pleasure as he helped her out the window.</p>
<p>“Are you cold?” he asked.</p>
<p>“No, I’m good,” she said. “Just, you know, the wind hitting me…” Quickly wanting to change the subject, she looked out over the roof tops and said, “Hey, how far away is this place? I don’t think I’m up to roof hopping tonight.”</p>
<p>“I could carry you.” Judging by his sudden wide eyes, he’d clearly made the suggestion before thinking, and hurried to correct himself. “Not that I think you need carrying, or that I should… We could just walk in the sewers, or… or we could not go at all and do something else…”</p>
<p>April let him squirm for a bit before she laid a hand on his shoulder. “I don’t mind you carrying me, D. Piggy back?”</p>
<p>He stared at her in shock before replying, “Yeah… Yeah, that’d be great! I mean, OK, it’s fine, we can… do that.”</p>
<p>She hadn’t been on his back since they’d escaped the Techno-drome, and she quickly pushed <em>that</em> memory back down again. It was time to make some new ones. He removed his bo staff before turning around and bending slightly, allowing her to jump onto his shell. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he positioned his staff underneath her backside to stop her from sliding.</p>
<p>“You ready?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Yep.” She leaned forwards so their cheeks were nearly touching, and she could almost feel them heating up in reaction to her proximity.</p>
<p>Then the wind was blowing through her hair as Donnie began jumping from rooftop to rooftop at a pace she only dreamed of achieving. Not only did he not need to use his hands for balance, but he was perfectly capable of carrying both their weights. Sometimes April forgot just how impressive Donnie and his brothers could be.</p>
<p>It was like they were flying through the city, and April couldn’t help the laughter that escaped her. Donnie let out a little ‘whoop’ in response, and that was it. This night was perfect. She could just do this all evening; ride on Donnie’s back as he hopped over New York City like the amazing ninja he was.</p>
<p>The journey ended all too soon, and it took only a few moments for April to realise they were standing on the roof of a great big music hall. Donnie removed the staff from behind her, allowing her to slide off, and she asked, “Why are we here?”</p>
<p>“It’s a little secret I discovered. I’ve been meaning to bring you here for a while now. Come on.” He held out his hand, which she took with a smile, before he led her over to a flat roof window which was open slightly. The opening was large enough for Donnie to slide through feet first, and once he was inside, he gestured for April to follow. She slid inside too, and Donnie placed his hands on her hips to help her down, making her shiver again from the contact. “Are you sure you’re not cold?”</p>
<p>“Positive.” She looked around and realised they were standing in some kind of attic. It was filled with old props and instruments, and judging by the layers of dust and cobwebs it looked like no one had visited in a while. “What did you wanna show me?”</p>
<p>He took her hand again. “Over here.”</p>
<p>There was music coming from beneath them, and it got louder the further they moved into the attic. Then, up ahead, April saw it; an opening in the floor, and some great big production lights shining down through it. Metal bars had been built on top to stop anyone from falling through, but the bars were positioned just above the lights, leaving gaps in between the lights themselves. Donnie laid down on his stomach and stuck his head through one of the gaps; there was enough room for the both of them, so April followed his lead. She already suspected what he was going to show her, but she was still unprepared for the view that awaited her, and let out a gasp.</p>
<p>The hall beneath them was massive. There were three levels of seating areas; the stalls right at the bottom, the lower circle above that, and then the upper circle, which she and Donnie were behind and above. It was a full house, with a full orchestra on the stage, playing some music that sounded familiar but April couldn’t name if someone held a gun to her head.</p>
<p>“Wow.”</p>
<p>“Big enough for you?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” She nodded and rested her head on her arms.</p>
<p>“This isn’t too lame, is it? I know classical music isn’t for everyone…”</p>
<p>“It’s perfect, Donnie. This is just what I needed.” Already the calm music was washing over her, banishing away all of her fears and worries. She could barely remember what her nightmare was about.</p>
<p>The piece finished, and there was a pause to allow the conductor to bow and the audience to clap before the next piece began. And it was one April could actually name.</p>
<p>“Ooh, I know this one. It’s Boléro.”</p>
<p>“Boléro?”</p>
<p>“The 1984 Winter Olympics. Torvill and Dean won gold with a perfect score in the ice dancing competition. They danced to this music.” At Donnie’s questioning look, she elaborated, “Casey may look like a big tough hockey player, but he has a guilty pleasure for ice dancing. He made me watch the video.”</p>
<p>Donnie snickered, probably at the thought of Casey Jones ice dancing. April was tempted to tell him that Casey had tears in his eyes when they’d watched the video together (and it wasn’t even the first time Casey had seen it), but she didn’t want to give him any more ammo.</p>
<p>“It sounds cool,” he said. “…Feel free to ignore that pun.”</p>
<p>April giggled. “I should show you it sometime. It was beautiful. They came up with a narrative to go with their dance; a story about two lovers who were forbidden to be together, so they threw themselves into an erupting volcano.”</p>
<p>“That sounds… like a really over the top reaction,” said Donnie. “Why couldn’t they have just run away?”</p>
<p>“Maybe they couldn’t afford to?” April shrugged. The story kind of fell apart when logic was applied, not to mention that there were far more painless ways to go as opposed to burning to death in lava. “I still say it’s beautiful. It shows what some people are willing to do for love.”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” Though he didn’t speak the words, April could still hear his declaration of ‘<em>I’d jump into a volcano for you</em>’.</p>
<p>And honestly? The feeling was mutual. Scary and overwhelming, but she couldn’t deny the lengths she’d go through to stay by Donnie’s side.</p>
<p>April shifted so that her arms were lying parallel to her body. Donnie was lying in the exact same way beside her, and for the first time April noticed just how close he was to her. They were practically shoulder to shoulder, their sides almost touching, and April realised that Donnie would be a lot more comfortable if he was pressed up against her instead of the light on his right. He was being careful not to overstep any boundaries.</p>
<p>She had to make the first move.</p>
<p>Her hand slowly slid across the floor until her fingertips brushed against his. He instinctively opened his hand in surprise, and she slipped hers into it without hesitation. Their gazes met, and April was filled with satisfaction when she saw him blushing.</p>
<p>“Come on. Get over here.” She gave his hand a little tug.</p>
<p>His blush deepened. “Are you- you sure?”</p>
<p>“Mmhmm.” She once again beckoned him closer, this time with a small jerk of her head.</p>
<p>Donnie hesitated for only a second before he answered her call. When their sides were pressed together, she moved her head to rest on his shoulder. “Is this OK?”</p>
<p>Whatever left his mouth wasn’t a coherent sentence.</p>
<p>“What was that?”</p>
<p>“Nothing! I-I mean it’s great! No, I m-mean it’s OK, this is definitely OK!”</p>
<p>He’d gone a little stiff beside her, so she gently rubbed circles on his hand with her thumb until she felt him relax.</p>
<p>They both watched the orchestra below, but April couldn’t take her mind off of the turtle beside her. She had every intention of telling him how she felt, but how? The very thought of saying the words out loud suddenly made her tongue tied with apprehension. Which was just silly. What was she worried about? That Donnie would reject her? That was as statistically impossible as Mikey becoming the smart, responsible turtle.</p>
<p>That wasn’t what she was worried about. Doubts came lurking out of nowhere, haunting her mind. What if her declaration came out wrong and she ruined it? Or what if it came out right, they dated, messed up somewhere down the line, and ruined their friendship forever? April had already cut the turtles out of her life once over a stupid grudge, and Donnie, despite being the smartest of his brothers, was still prone to making stupid decisions.</p>
<p>But on the other hand, what if she never told him, and something happened to one of them? They weren’t exactly leading safe lives. Either one of them could die fighting against the Kraang, or the Foot. She’d nearly had the life sucked out of her by the Kraang, and he’d barely escaped the Shredder with his life, alongside his brothers. She didn’t think she could live with herself if he died not knowing how she felt. And she couldn’t even begin to imagine how he would react if she died and left him behind.</p>
<p>She had to tell him. Before it was too late.</p>
<p>Lifting her head off his shoulder, she said, “Donnie?”</p>
<p>“Hmm?” He met her gaze and waited for her to continue.</p>
<p>Much to her frustration, the words got stuck in her throat. So, she threw caution to the wind and did the next best thing: threw herself forwards and crashed her lips against his.</p>
<p>With her eyes closed, she didn’t see his reaction, but she certainly felt it. He froze in shock for what seemed like an eternity. Just when she thought he wasn’t going to respond to her, she felt him melt and he started kissing her back enthusiastically.</p>
<p>April had never kissed a boy before (on the lips; she’d kissed Donnie’s cheek plenty of times), but it seemed to come naturally to her. She couldn’t get enough of Donnie; how soft his lips felt, the taste of them… It would take a force stronger than iron to peel her away from him.</p>
<p>Like a lack of air. She reluctantly broke the kiss, but pressed her forehead against his so she didn’t break contact with him entirely. Opening her eyes, she couldn’t help but giggle at the adorably dopey grin on his face.</p>
<p>“You OK there, D?”</p>
<p>Once again, what came out of his mouth was not even close to a coherent sentence. The only word she could just about make out was, “You…”</p>
<p>“I really like you, Donnie,” she said. The kiss had given her a real confidence boost to actually say the words. “And I want to be with you.”</p>
<p>“…Really?”</p>
<p>She nodded, her forehead brushing against his.</p>
<p>And then it was his turn to slam his lips against hers, kissing her with a need and desperation she could only imagine had been building up since the day he first saw her. His arms encircled her, and the next thing she knew her world was spinning and he was lying on his back with her on top. It had been a smooth transition; they hadn’t even broken their kiss.</p>
<p>It felt amazing.</p>
<p>When Donnie moved his lips to place little kisses on her neck, April’s eyes opened and she couldn’t help but look past him into the music hall. The audience below them were blissfully unaware of what was happening right above their heads, but it still made April a little uncomfortable to be having such an intimate moment this close to so many people.</p>
<p>“Hey, Donnie,” she began, but was interrupted by an involuntary moan escaping her when Donnie found a sweet spot. If she’d known he could make her feel <em>this</em> good, she would’ve jumped into a relationship with him long ago. When she found her voice again, she continued, “Do you think we could move away from the hole?”</p>
<p>Donnie suddenly slid them both backwards along the floor, without even removing his lips from her neck. April wasn’t even sure <em>how</em> he managed to do that, since he never let her go, but she was beyond caring.</p>
<p>She rubbed her hands along his shoulders, and he responded by tangling one of his hands in her hair while the other rested on her lower back, holding her against him. It was fair to say that his earlier hesitancy was long gone. April knew he could sometimes come onto her rather strongly (which wasn’t a bad thing), but dear god, she may have unleashed a monster. And she was totally OK with that.</p>
<p>Just when his kisses were moving lower and her moans were getting louder, a floorboard creaked, and they both froze. Before either of them could wonder if they were the cause, there was another creak, and then-</p>
<p>“Hey! Get out of here, you dumb kids!”</p>
<p>April looked up just in time to catch a glimpse of a man standing in the dark before Donnie tightened his arms around her and leapt effortlessly to his feet. He ran back the way they’d come with her still in his embrace, and upon reaching the open window he lifted her up and pushed her through it. She got to her feet and reached down to help him up, grabbing his hand and pulling. Once he was out, he swept her back up into his arms and took off across the rooftops. April wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight.</p>
<p>“Who was that?” she shouted over the wind rushing past her ears.</p>
<p>“Probably just the janitor,” Donnie replied.</p>
<p>“Did he see you?”</p>
<p>“It was too dark. I don’t think he got a proper look at us. If he <em>actually</em> saw me, he would’ve screamed instead of scolding us.”</p>
<p>They arrived back at April’s apartment in short time. Donnie placed her back on her feet, but didn’t remove his arms from around her. April wasn’t complaining.</p>
<p>“Or,” she said, “he had really skewed priorities and was more concerned about the fact that two kids had broken in to make out, instead of the fact that one of them was a giant talking turtle.”</p>
<p>That thought sent them both into hysterics, and they had to lean on each other so they didn’t fall over. April felt so giddy she was 65% sure that if she jumped off the fire escape, she’d soar through the air instead of falling to her death. But she wasn’t about to test that theory.</p>
<p>When they finally stopped laughing, April tugged on Donnie’s arm and pulled him through her window into her bedroom. She looked around the dark room and sighed with relief. It no longer felt like the walls wanted to suffocate her, probably thanks to the happiness bubbling away inside her. But that didn’t mean Donnie had to leave right away.</p>
<p>“Tonight was… amazing,” he said while awkwardly scratching the back of his head.</p>
<p>She wondered if he was starting to dismiss the night as a fluke. So much for getting rid of Insecure Donnie. Confident Donnie needed to make a comeback, so April crossed the small space between them and wrapped her arms around his neck. Then she gave him a quick peck on the lips and said, “It was the best. The perfect first date.”</p>
<p>And she hadn’t even needed to dress up nice for it. She’d never have to; she could wear a potato sack and Donnie would still think she was beautiful. This night was only a preview of what kind of dates she’d be going on with Donnie, and she loved it already. They didn’t need to go out in public to have a good time.</p>
<p>Donnie looked like he was in heaven. He rested his hands on her hips and said, “Does this mean we’re dating?”</p>
<p>“Yep.”</p>
<p>“So… I’m your boyfriend, and you’re my… girlfriend?”</p>
<p>“Last time I checked, that’s what people call each other when they’re dating.”</p>
<p>He suddenly exploded with the happiest laughter she’d ever heard from him, and then her feet were no longer touching the floor. Donnie spun her around in the air above him before pulling her against him. But they didn’t kiss; it was one of his enveloping hugs that made her feel as safe as houses. His cheek rested on top of her head, and April closed her eyes as his warmth spread through her body.</p>
<p>“Thank you for choosing me,” he whispered.</p>
<p>That, she realised, was something they needed to talk about. She didn’t pull out of his embrace, but she shifted her head to look up at him. “I may not have chosen Casey, but he’s still my friend. I don’t want you rubbing this in his face, or calling him names. And I want you guys to stop bickering. Can you do that for me?”</p>
<p>“I’ll try.” He started delicately stroking her cheek with the backs of his fingers. “But you should probably tell him that, too. He usually starts it.”</p>
<p>The excuse would sound childish, if it wasn’t mostly true. Casey was usually the instigator of their squabbles. “I’ll talk to him. But if he tries to start something, then you need to be the bigger person and ignore him. And if he keeps bothering you, I’ll just get Raph to beat him up.”</p>
<p>“I’d pay to see that,” Donnie chuckled. He turned his hand around to cup her cheek.</p>
<p>April brought her hand up to cover his, never breaking eye contact. “Can you stay? I really don’t feel up to having another nightmare tonight, and… I don’t think I will if you’re here.”</p>
<p>He nodded. “Anything for you.”</p>
<p>She didn’t think she was ready to get changed in front of him, even if he turned his back and didn’t look, so April grabbed her pyjamas and took them into the bathroom. Along the way she found her father asleep on the couch, having drifted off in the middle of one of his trashy reality TV shows. She switched off the TV and kissed the top of her father’s head.</p>
<p>After changing, brushing her teeth and relieving herself, April made her way back to her bedroom. Donnie was texting on his T-phone when she re-entered the room, though he’d put it away by the time she shut the door. “Was that the guys?”</p>
<p>“Yeah. Just letting them know I’m gonna be staying with you for a while, and not to wait up for me,” he explained. He’d removed his knee and elbow pads, his wrappings around his hands and forearms, and his shoulder belt that carried his bo staff. The staff itself was leaning next to the window. All that remained was his purple mask, but she didn’t mind him keeping that on.</p>
<p>April sent him a smile. She was so tempted to pick up from where they left off back at the music hall, but she didn’t want things moving too quickly. They’d have plenty of time for that. Right now, all she wanted was to cuddle up next to her boyfriend and get some rest. She pulled back the bed sheets and settled herself before patting the mattress next to her, inviting Donnie to join her.</p>
<p>His confidence had clearly taken a boost, because he didn’t hesitate to climb in next to her. April immediately snuggled against his side, and Donnie wrapped an arm around her to pull her closer. Both of them let out satisfied sighs.</p>
<p>“What now?” he asked.</p>
<p>“Talk to me,” she said.</p>
<p>“About what?”</p>
<p>“Whatever you want. Just let me listen to your voice.”</p>
<p>She drifted off about an hour later when he was talking about the Turtle-Mech. The next thing she knew she was waking up to the sound of someone moving around her room. Her first instinct was to reach for her tessen, until the night’s events came back to her with a flood of emotion and she realised it was Donnie moving around.</p>
<p>“Donnie?” She turned over and saw him sliding his bo staff behind his back. “You’re leaving?”</p>
<p>His eyes widened slightly when he saw her. “Oh April, I’m so sorry. I didn’t want to wake you up since you’ve got school this morning.”</p>
<p>“This morning?”</p>
<p>He pointed at her clock, which read 5:00 AM. “It’s nearly sunrise, so I thought I should head back now. Sensei doesn’t like us being out in daylight, remember?”</p>
<p>“Yeah.” April rubbed at her eyes. As much as she really wanted Donnie to stay, he had a point. It wouldn’t be fair to ask him to risk getting discovered just because she wanted him next to her. Plus, she didn’t think her father would be happy if he walked in on the two of them sharing a bed. “Thanks for staying with me.”</p>
<p>“You’re welcome. See you tonight?”</p>
<p>“You bet.”</p>
<p>After they shared one last kiss, he climbed out of the window. And April was asleep again before her head even hit the pillow.</p>
<p>---</p>
<p>Just as April was walking up the school’s front steps, her T-phone beeped. She took it out of her pocket to see a message from Donnie.</p>
<p>
  <em>My brothers know about us. I didn’t mean to tell them. They were pestering me about why I stayed with you all night and I told them a turtle doesn’t kiss and tell. I didn’t mean to say that! It slipped out! </em>
</p>
<p>She rolled her eyes with a smile and sent a quick reply.</p>
<p>
  <em>It’s OK. They were gonna find out eventually. I’m gonna tell Casey today. See you tonight. &lt;3 :) </em>
</p>
<p>After slipping the T-phone into her back pocket, she continued onwards to her locket. She’d just finished switching her books around when she noticed Casey striding towards her, and he looked miffed.</p>
<p>“Hey, Casey,” she greeted him. “Did Irma drive you crazy?”</p>
<p>“What? No, that actually worked out,” he replied. “Irma said she’d rather do the whole project herself instead of put up with me for two weeks. All I have to do is show up for the presentation.”</p>
<p>“Uh huh.” She’d have to ask Irma if that was actually true – but considering her friend never hid her dislike for Casey, she wouldn’t be surprised if it was. “Then why do you look so pissed?”</p>
<p>Casey suddenly hit his fist against the lockers, making her jump, but judging by his expression afterwards he hadn’t meant to do that. He tried to keep his composure for all of a few seconds before angrily whispering, “<em>Donnie?!</em> You chose <em>Donnie</em> over <em>me</em>?!”</p>
<p>There went her plan to let him down gently.</p>
<p>It wouldn’t do to lose her temper with him, so she took in a calming breath and asked, “How did you find out?”</p>
<p>“I was texting Raph this morning, and he told me.”</p>
<p>Huh. She didn’t peg Raph as the type to gossip. Still… “It only happened last night. I was gonna tell you today-”</p>
<p>“That you chose a giant mutated turtle over me?”</p>
<p>She was so glad no one was close enough to hear them. That sentence would’ve gained way too many strange looks. “And what’s wrong with being a mutant?”</p>
<p>His eyes went wide when he seemed to remember that the girl in front of him also fell under the mutant category. “Nothing! It’s just… I thought we had something, Red. We went on dates and everything. I thought you liked me.”</p>
<p>April sighed. She knew this conversation was going to be hard precisely because of her earlier indecisiveness. “First of all, I never said those were dates. You were the one who labelled them that in your own head. And secondly… Look, Casey, for a while now I’ve been trying to decide what it is I actually want. When everything went crazy, part of me wanted to hold onto the normal life I left behind, and in my mind, I connected you to that. If I was dating a regular old human then part of my life was still normal, right? But it’s like you said: normal is overrated. And… and I thought I was happy with pretending that part of my life was still normal, but I wasn’t.”</p>
<p>She swallowed the lump that always seemed to form in her throat whenever she got too emotional. “I recently got some really good advice from someone, and it helped me realise what I actually needed to figure out: what made me happy. And when I asked myself that question, the answer came easily to me. Donnie’s the one who makes me happy, and I can’t picture a life without him.”</p>
<p>“But… I don’t make you happy?” Casey sounded legitimately upset when he asked her that question.</p>
<p>She gave him a smile. “I don’t hate you, Casey. You’re still my friend and I care about you. Just not in the way you want me to. What Donnie and I have… It’s special, and I don’t wanna let that go. Can you accept that?”</p>
<p>He sighed. “I can’t pretend that I’m happy about this, but… what matters is that <em>you’re</em> happy. And if he makes you happy then… yeah. I can deal with it. But if he breaks your heart-”</p>
<p>“I’ll be the one kicking his ass,” she told him. “You’ll have to get in line behind his brothers, ‘cause they’ll be next.”</p>
<p>“Fine by me. And if you ever break up with him-”</p>
<p>“Not a chance, Casey Jones.”</p>
<p>“Hey, a guy’s gotta try!” He grinned, showing off the gap in his teeth.</p>
<p>April rolled her eyes. “Oh, and no more bickering between you and Donnie. I know you start it most of the time.”</p>
<p>He raised his hands with false innocence, but the bell rang before anymore could be said between them.</p>
<p>In what felt like no time at all, free period rolled around and April made her way into the library. Gabrielle was already there surrounded by books, and was scribbling something down in a notepad. At first April thought it was notes for their project – until she got closer and saw a big heart taking up the entire page, with the names ‘<em>CASEY + GABBY</em>’ right in the centre of it.</p>
<p>Gabrielle quickly slammed her book shut without realising April had seen what was inside, and turned to greet her. “Hey April. I already got started.”</p>
<p>For a moment, April wondered if Gabrielle had given her advice the night before with the ulterior motive to try and get Casey for herself. But the thought only lasted for that one moment, before she realised that if that had been the case, then Gabrielle would’ve outright told her to ditch Casey and get with Home-School Boy. And even if she <em>did</em> have an ulterior motive, April couldn’t find it in her to be mad. Donnie was her boyfriend now, and life was good.</p>
<p>“That’s great!” She dropped her bag on the floor and took a seat.</p>
<p>“You look happier than you did last night,” Gabrielle observed with a smile. “Did you decide?”</p>
<p>“Sure did. I’m giving Home-School Guy a shot.” With a smirk, she waited until the other girl was drinking from her water bottle before adding, “I’d wait a few weeks for Casey to get over it before you go back to thinking about him while touching yourself.”</p>
<p>Water sprayed everywhere. </p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>